Adhesive films are widely used for signboards or various printed media. For example, adhesive films are employed to attach company name boards or logos of convenience stores, fast food restaurants or banks, or are frequently used to attach logos or slogans of companies to buses or taxis for advertisement.
In particular, adhesive films for advertisements are generally formed of a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) film to print out actual images on a base and an adhesive layer formed on the PVC film. Further, currently used adhesives are mostly formed using organic solvents. However, with increasingly stringent domestic and international environmental regulations and growing demands for clean working environments, a need for waterborne adhesives favorable for cost reduction and productivity growth increases.
If water-based adhesives are used instead of organic solvent-based adhesives widely used in the related art, water is continuously used as a medium and cost reduction is thus realized while facilitating mixing and treatment, thereby providing improved workability and clean working environments without follow-up processes.
For effective application to advertising products, a water-based adhesive composition may be properly attached to various adherends, e.g., metal plates, glass, coated surfaces, plastic surfaces, and concrete surfaces depending on applications. Further, water-based adhesives applied to such adherends have appropriate peeling strength and secures excellent re-peeling properties such that adhesives do not remain after peeling.
Further, since advertising products are frequently exposed to outdoor environments for a long period of time, it is necessary for a water-based adhesive composition to have temporal stability over time against environmental factors.